


Friends Forever

by WhiskeyRose



Series: Friends Forever [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyRose/pseuds/WhiskeyRose
Summary: Mai and Ty Lee begin to visit Azula in her prison cell. Can their bond be minded?
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Friends Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the end of the series and independent of the comic. I respect and love Korra. However, these events and this story will start another ending entirely.
> 
> This entry is just the start. A way to set up the world. I apologize for its length.

“Did you even hear me?”

He knew this tone. She had used it so many times before but never towards _him_. What had changed? What had he done?

“Yes, I hear you.” Zuko sighed and pushed away from his desk. Standing, he made his way over to her. “I also know you will enough to know I cannot stop you. So, why are you even telling me?”

“You’re the Fire Lord. I was letting you know out of a kindness. You _are_ the only one out there who can stop me.” She walked away from him. Her tone didn’t even warm when he was close. As it normally would.

“I thank you for letting me know, Mai. When you see my sister, let her know our weekly game will be delayed.”

Without another word, she turned and left. The silence of the room started to grow deafening.


	2. What Changed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai lets Ty Lee know what Zuko said.

Ty Lee looked at the uniform handing in the room. When she met the Jyoshi Warriors, she knew she had met more lifelong friends. Girls who wore the same uniform but were all so different.

Yet, she had felt so drawn to the Fire Nation Capital. Back to Azula. To someone she had once considered a best friend. She wanted to believe that the carefree girl she knew as a child was still there.

A small voice inside her wondered if that girl ever existed.

“Zuko won’t pose a problem.” A voice from the door startled her. Her heart calming when she saw Mai.

Ty Lee smiled brightly. “You have such way with him.” A giggled followed. But the woman noticed when Mai looked away. It seemed that the happy ending was starting to fade. For all of them.

Mai sighed. “Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, Azula isn’t really herself.”

“That’s why we should. You and I know what happened to her. What the Fire Lord, well-- former Fire Lord did to her. She was so different as a child.”

Another sigh came from Mai. “It wasn’t all Ozai. Nor was it all Ursa. Part of whatever Azula turned into was just... her. Always in her. You heard it from her own mouth-- the joy in watching Zuko get burned. That was just _her_.”

The gymnast shook her head. “I don’t think she is that person anymore. When she had the Agni Kai with Zuko, something changed. I have to believe something changed.”

“Why? Because she lost a fight?” Mai tried to remain indifferent but her feelings for Zuko were always in the back of her heart.

“All I can do is ask you to trust me. And to come with me.” Ty Lee walked over to Mai and took her hands.

The other woman sighed. “I can’t let you go alone.”


End file.
